Bienvenue à Mystics Falls
by Melle Lilou
Summary: La cousine d'Elena passe quelques jours chez Tante Jenna. Alors qu'elle venait chercher le calme et le reconfort de sa famille après une dispute avec ses parents, elle va se rendre compte que Mystics Falls n'est pas aussi calme que ça !


Bienvenue à Mystic Falls

By Lilou

C'est ce que dit le panneau à l'entrée de la ville, ce qu'il ne dit pas c'est que cette ville n'est pas aussi accueillante qu'elle y parait ! Ce panneau ne mentionne pas les quelques vampires et loups garou qui y vivent, sans oublier les sorcières ! Comment je l'ai su ? Oh, mais c'est simple, c'est faillit servir de casse-croute à l'un d'eux, je me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est comme qui dirait l'histoire de ma vie !

L'incident était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt alors que je venais d'emménager chez ma cousine Elena. On était en train de diner en famille tranquillement, et après le repas, j'avais voulu faire un tour seule, histoire de me familiariser avec ma nouvelle ville. J'avais marché un moment jusqu'à me retrouver dans le parc municipal, c'est là que j'avais entendu des bruits étranges, en m'approchant un peu plus, j'avais aperçu la silhouette d'un chien, un énorme chien. J'étais restée pétrifiée devant lui, incapable de bouger ou même de hurler. Ce que j'avais pris pour un chien était en train de déchiqueter un homme à pleines dents j'avais alors émis un hoquet d'horreur ce qui avait signalé ma présence à la bête.

Elle s'était avancée vers moi, babines retroussées, c'est là que j'ai vu que c'était un loup. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer, un homme avait surgi de nulle part et mis la bête en fuite avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me ramener à vitesse surhumaine chez ma cousine.

_ Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose,_ dit-il à ma cousine quand elle ouvrit la porte.

− _Damon,_ siffla Stefan, _qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? _

_ Irina, Irina, ça vas ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien !_ s'écria ma cousine en me secouant attendant une réponse.

Mais là encore j'étais incapable de répondre, encore sous le choc, assimilant doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le fameux Damon me porta jusqu'à l'étage où il laissa Stefan m'examiner.

_ Elena, ta cousine, va bien… elle a juste l'air en état de choc_, dit-il rassuré.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _

−_ Ta chère cousine, à faillit servir de repas à Tyler ! Elle fait fort pour sa première soirée ici ! _

Damon leur apprit alors qu'il suivait Tyler pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne, mis à part quelques vampires, quand j'avais déboulé au milieu du parc. Tyler sous sa forme lupine n'avait pu se contrôler et allait attaquer.

_ Ça doit être de famille,_ railla Damon, _vous avez toujours besoin d'être sauvée dans cette baraque ! _

_ Merci,_ souffla Elena sans relever sa remarque.

_ Pas de quoi, toujours un plaisir de jouer les chevaliers servants. Elle va rester longtemps ? _

_ Je … j'en sais trop rien,_ commença Elena sous le regard intéressé des deux frères. _Elle a eu une grosse dispute avec ses parents, on est la seule famille qui lui reste alors pour le moment… _

_ Famille s'est vite dit, _railla le brun ténébreux.

− _Damon,_ rugit Stefan.

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Elles sont pas du même sang on peut difficilement parler de famille ! _

_ C'est ma cousine, mon sang n'y changera rien,_ clama Elena en me déposant une couverture sur les épaules.

Elle fut attristée de voir dans quel état j'étais, alors elle demanda à Stefan d'effacer mes souvenirs des dernières heures, pour ma propre santé mentale.

− _Elena, tu sais que ça comporte des risques si je le fais… _

– _Je sais_, l'interrompis ma cousine, _mais fais-le quand même. _

– _Pousse-toi frero, laisse faire les pros tu veux. Depuis le temps que je te dis de passer au régime humain, tu vois que ça a ses avantages ! _

Damon s'approcha alors de moi et caressa du bout des doigts mon visage, laissant entrevoir un léger sourire. Après quoi, il captura mon regard et me fit tout oublier. Je m'éveillais le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne horrible. Elena m'apprit alors que j'avais un peu bus et que j'avais tout simplement une gueule de bois carabiné, chose étrange, car boire n'était pas vraiment mon genre. Mais après tout c'était bien possible, je ne savais plus trop ce qu'était mon genre en ce moment. A 25 ans j'avais était obligée de retourner vivre chez mes parents après que mon petit ami de l'époque m'ai foutu à la porte de notre appartement, de là j'avais arrêté de fréquenter régulièrement la fac, si bien que j'avais finis par m'en faire virer tout simplement.

C'est de ça qu'était partie la dispute qui avait déchiré ma famille. Mon échec à la fac avait était le point de départ, mais on avait finalement mis à plat toutes les rancœurs que l'on gardait en nous depuis bien trop longtemps. J'avais alors décidé de partir un peu, de changer d'air. J'avais besoin de renouveau dans ma vie, et mes cousins me manquaient, j'avais donc fait d'une pierre deux coups. J'étais bien chez Jenna, même si je sentais depuis quelques jours, depuis ma gueule de bois en faite, que quelque chose clochait ici. Elena et Jer me regardaient étrangement et avaient carrément failli étrangler le frère de Stefan quand il était venu chez nous.

– _Damon, enchanté_, me dit-il en me faisant un baisemain tout en me lançant un regard de braise.

– _On s'est déjà vu non ?_ fut tout ce que j'avais réussis à dire sur le moment.

Il avait souri en m'assurant que non, pourtant, je ne le croyais pas. Les jours avaient passé, me laissant par moment un gout de déjà vu. Je savais par exemple que ma cousine avait un ami qui s'appelait Tyler, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu ou du moins pas vraiment… C'était assez trouble en fait, tout ceci m'apparaissait par flash dans mes rêves où plutôt mes cauchemars devrais-je dire ! Qui appellerait un rêve un songe où vampires et loups garou sont présents ? Et puis il y avait eu cette conversation houleuse entre ma cousine et les deux frères que j'avais surprise. Elena disait que Damon lui avait mentit qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il était censé faire.

– _Elle résiste à l'hypnose, j'y peux rien moi,_ gronda Damon d'une voie faible, mais terriblement froide et tranchante. _C'est pas de ma faute si dans cette famille vous êtes tous zarb ! C'est la première humaine qui me résiste !_

Le lendemain tout s'était mis en place. Je m'étais éveillée en sursaut et je savais ! Je savais tout ! Je restais un long moment assise dans mon lit à me demandant si j'avais rêvé ou non, si tout ce dont je me souvenais était bien réel. Je pris alors une douche telle une automate puis me vêtis avant de chercher après Elena. Ma cousine me devait des explications et je les voulais tout de suite !

– _Elle est déjà partie,_ m'informa Jenna. _Elle devait passer chez Stefan avant d'aller en cours, elle y est peut-être encore. _

– _Je vais aller voir merci tantine. _

Elle m'expliqua où trouver le manoir Salvatore et je partis. Je me garais dans l'allée de longues minutes plus tard et admirais la demeure qui était plus que sublime avant de me décider à tambouriner à la porte.

– _Irina, que nous vaut le plaisir…_ commença Damon.

Il n'avait pu finir, car je venais de lui coller une droite magistrale. J'y avais mis toute ma force, mais pourtant il n'avait même pas chancelé, c'est plus moi qui m'étais fait mal !

– _Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là,_ gronda-t-il en m'agrippant le bras. _Ose encore lever la main sur moi et tu le regretteras ! _

– _Ah oui ? Et tu comptes faire quoi me tuer ?_ rétorquais-je sans me démonter face à son regard noir, _ou m'hypnotiser de nouveau peut-être ?_ _Et oui je sais, _ajoutais-je devant son air surpris.

– _Ok, je vois._

Il me traina derrière lui à travers tout le couloir et me força à prendre place dans un fauteuil en attendant que Stefan et Elena arrivent.

– _Irina, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ me demanda ma cousine à s'avançant vers moi.

– _Je serais toi je ferrais gaffe, elle a une sacrée droite,_ la prévint Damon.

– _Pas assez forte si j'en crois que je ne t'ai pas amoché ta salle tronche de vampire,_ clamais-je en me relevant.

Damon s'élança alors vers moi à vitesse surhumaine et me força à me rassoir sans que je ne l'aie vu venir.

– _Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Irina, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand on me cherche. _

– _Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui à des crocs t'es au courant,_ m'écriais-je en me débattant alors que je faisais claquer mes dents.

Damon s'écarta littéralement mort de rire alors qu'Elena affichait un air désolé, Stefan lui avait l'air d'être sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir si Damon dérapait.

– _Comment peut-elle se souvenir ?_ souffla Elena à Stefan.

– _Je sais pas trop. Damon est expert en hypnose, ça aurait dû marcher. _

– _Il y a certains humains qui produise naturellement une hormone semblable à la verveine,_ les informa Damon songeur. _L'effet est plus long, car l'hormone agit faiblement, mais cela suffit pour offrir une certaine résistance. Quand je te dis que vous n'êtes pas normal dans cette famille ! _

Il s'installa non loin de moi avec un verre à la main. Vu la couleur de la boisson, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur le contenu, je détournais le regard, écœurée.

– _Alors, lequel se dévoue pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans cette putain de ville ?_ clamais-je.

– _Je pense que tu sais déjà,_ me répondit Elena avec un sourire navré.

– _Alors tout ce dont je me souviens… ça a bien eu lieu ? _

– _Yep, je t'ai sauvée du méchant garou qui voulait te bouffer toute crue,_ intervint Damon en sirotant bruyamment son verre.

Je le soupçonnais de l'avoir fait exprès, mais je passais outre et posais alors toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête. Ma cousine et les deux frères avaient répondu à tout, m'expliquant l'histoire de la ville, mais aussi pourquoi Damon avait du m'hypnotiser.

– _Tu étais dans un tel état de choc,_ me dit Elena,_ je ne voulais pas que cela gâche ta vie ou ton séjour chez nous, je pensais agir pour le bien de tous. _

– _Tu n'avais pas le droit de choisir pour moi cousine, _grondais-je en la bousculant de mon passage.

Stefan le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et fêla légèrement sur moi, sans doute un avertissement, mais j'en avais rien à foutre il me faisait pas peur !

– _T'as un chat coincé dans la gorge ?_ cinglais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

– _Ta cousine à agit pour toi, elle ne te voulait aucun mal, moi par contre ça pourrait changer si tu continues à t'en prendre à elle. _

– _Mouais, dans le rôle du vampire super impressionnant tu repasseras quand même,_ raillais-je en me foutant littéralement de lui.

Chose que j'allais regretter par la suite, depuis le temps qu'on me dit que ma grande gueule allait un jour m'apporter des ennuis ! Stefan changea alors de visage. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, ses canines sortirent.

– _Et là, je t'impressionne ?_ demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé par la situation avant de se jeter sur moi.

Damon s'interposa, juste à temps pour saisir son frère à la gorge avant qu'il en me saute dessus, il le fit basculer à l'autre bout du salon, et afficha lui aussi son plus mauvais visage. Là je devais bien avouer que je ne payais pas de mine ! J'avais beau ne pas avoir peur, mais fallait bien leur reconnaitre que sous cet aspect ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air amicaux.

– _Non, mais ça vas pas ou quoi ?_ s'écria Elena, _vous êtes tous malade ma parole ! _

– _C'est ta cousine qui cherche ! _gronda Stefan en reprenant un visage humain.

– _Et toi tu lui sautes à la gorge ? C'est ma cousine je te signale c'est normal qu'on se pousse ou se charrie ça fait partit de la famille ! Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber, j'ai cours de toute façon, _dit-elle en sortant en claquant la porte.

– _Va la voir, frangin, je m'occupe de l'emmerdeuse,_ lui dit Damon.

– _J'ai pas confiance, je veux pas te laisser seul avec elle. _

– _C'est pas lui qui vient de me sauter à la gorge, je te signale,_ hurlais-je.

– _Comme tu voudras, tu viendras pas te plaindre après,_ dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. _Si t'a besoin appelle Elena je serrais là aussi vite que possible. _

– _Je m'en passerais si t'y vois pas d'inconvenants ! _

– _Damon est dangereux, méfie toi. _

– _Et voilà qu'il recommence avec son refrain,_ clama Damon. _C'est moi qui est dangereux et pourtant ça fait deux fois que je lui sauve la vie alors vas retrouver ton Elena et laisse-moi faire tu veux. _

Damon conduisit de force son frère dehors et revint vers moi avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

– _Si on montait… _

– _Non, mais t'es malade mon pauvre mec,_ m'écriais-je en mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi.

– _Je voulais monter soigner ta main, mais si tu veux faire autre chose… je suis partant,_ dit-il en soulevant les sourcils.

Je me détendis légèrement quand je compris qu'une fois de plus, j'avais mis la charrue avant les bœufs, il voulait juste soigner ma main, c'est vrai que ça lançait.

– _Tu as dû te casser quelque chose, je pense, j'ai entendu tes os craquer,_ dit-il en me prenant la main pour l'examiner.

– _Quoi tu vas me dire que tu vois mes os à travers peut-être ?_ demandais-je en constatant qu'il regardait intensément ma main.

Il se mit à sourire légèrement avant de me porter de nouveau et de me conduire dans une salle de bain à l'étage.

– _C'est le sang qui circule librement sous ta peau que je vois,_ dit-il en tentant de se maitriser.

Il posa une poche de glace sur ma main avant de la bander en s'appliquant pour me faire le moins mal possible.

– _Faudrait que tu vois un médecin quand même,_ me dit il quand il eu finit. _Je vais te ramener chez toi tu ne pourras pas conduire avec une main en moins. Laisse-moi tes clefs, je ramènerais ta voiture ce soir._

Je m'exécutais, légèrement intimidée. Pas qu'il me faisait peur non, je venais juste de me rendre compte à quel point il était craquant en fait. Un certain charme se dégageait de son air de petit con et je devais bien avouer que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il me ramera chez moi comme il l'avait dit et me souhaita une bonne journée après quoi il disparut, me laissant devant ma tante qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver.

– _Mauvaise chute dans l'escalier, saloperie de tapis_, lui dis-je en montant dans ma chambre.

Je fis alors une chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire, je me mis à faire des recherches sur le net, cherchant tout ce qui parlait de vampires. Leurs points forts, leur faiblesse, leurs pouvoirs. Je me rendis compte alors que tout ça qui se disait n'était qu'un tissu de connerie ! Les vampires n'étaient pas censés pouvoir sortir en plein jour or dehors un grand soleil brillait et Damon n'avait pas eu l'air déranger plus que ça quand il m'avait reconduit.

Je continuais quand même, prenant des notes par moment, inscrivant dans un coin les points qu'il faudrait que j'éclaircisse avec ma cousine, elle me devait bien ça après tout. Je restai enfermée dans ma chambre toute la journée, prétextant une migraine au moment du diner. Je m'endormis en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette journée. Le lendemain matin à mon réveil je trouvais mes clefs de voiture sur ma table de chevet avec un petit mot.

_** « Comme promis. D. » **_

Je vérifiais alors ma fenêtre et vit qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée.

– _Saloperie de vampire,_ clamais-je.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je n'avais pas pu parler avec Elena qui prenait un malin plaisir à m'éviter. J'avais aussi la sensation de ne jamais être seule, d'être observée, surtout le soir. Ça me faisait un peu peur au début, mais quand je vis qu'il ne se passait rien, je commençais à croire que je devenais parano. Les jours passaient et Elena m'évitait toujours ou alors répondait vaguement à mes questions, tout comme Stefan que je soupçonnais d'obéir à ma cousine. Même Damon que j'avais revu 2 ou 3 fois s'amusait à me faire tourner en bourrique ! Mais ce matin j'en avais assez je voulais savoir et je saurais !

Je me rendis au manoir et entra sans frapper dans la propriété, me disant que vu les oreilles de lynx que les vampires avaient, ils m'auraient sans doute entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais cette fois encore, j'aurais dû frapper ! Quand j'entrai dans le salon, j'y trouvai Damon en compagnie d'autres vampires. Je sentis tout de suite que l'atmosphère était tendue je le sentis encore plus quand tous sortirent les canines prêts à attaquer.

_– Et oh tout doux les gars,_ s'interposa Damon. _On ne touche pas à la demoiselle, tout comme aux gens de ma ville, je pensais avoir était clair ? Vous êtes peut-être jeune, mais pas idiot me semble-t-il alors tirez-vous d'ici et aller bouffer ailleurs ! _

Les vampires grognèrent et sortirent avant que mes yeux n'aient pu les voir.

– _Ça va ?_ me demanda Damon en se retournant vers moi.

Il avait toujours son visage vampirique, mais je n'avais pas peur de lui …

– _T'as vraiment le don pour t'attirer des ennuis toi. _

– _Y parait_, murmurais-je fascinée par ses yeux rouge sang.

Je m'approchais alors de lui et commença à le toucher de bout des doigts, caressant ses joues, puis les courbes de sa mâchoire.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ me dit-il en reprenant un visage normal.

– _Non,_ soufflais-je en voulant arrêter le processus, mais trop tard.

Je continuais mon exploration, caressant son menton, sa bouche alors que mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, chose qu'il avait surement entendue.

– _Pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de toi ?_ lui demandais-je alors en le regardant dans les yeux.

– _Tu devrais pourtant beauté, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable_, dit il durement en s'éloignant.

– _Je sais que tu pourrais me faire du mal… encore faudrait-il que tu le veuilles,_ lui dis-je alors.

– _Et qui te dit que je ne le veux pas ? _

Il me fit face alors et on s'affronta du regard un moment.

– _Parce que je pense que tu tiens un peu à moi ou tout au moins tu tiens suffisamment à Elena pour avoir envie de me protéger. Tu viens de le prouver. _

– _J'aime beaucoup ta cousine c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrête là,_ dit il d'un air sombre qui me fit comprendre qu'il avait bien eu des sentiments pour elle par le passé.

– _C'est toi n'est-ce pas qui me surveilles depuis quelque temps ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? _

– _Tu à l'air d'être inconsciente, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille tes arrières ! _

– _Inconsciente moi ?_ répétais-je durement. _Et pourquoi donc je te pris ?_

– _Parce que si ça n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas ici en ce moment même… seule avec moi,_ dit-il dans un murmure alors qu'il venait de passer derrière moi.

Un frisson me parcourut le corps, provoquant en moi un désir comme jamais je n'avais ressentis.

– _Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas peur de toi,_ dis-je en le cherchant des yeux.

– _Tu devrais pourtant,_ clama-t-il en me collant contre un mur, toutes canines dehors.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, je vis qu'il voulait me faire peur, surement pour que je garde mes distances avec lui, mais je n'en fis rien. Au contraire j'arrêtai de me débattre, laissant tomber toute résistance, m'offrant complètement à lui.

– _Tu ne me fais pas peur_, répétais-je en fixant ses pupilles.

Alors il se jeta sur mon cou et planta ses crocs dans ma gorge. Le geste me surprit, tant bien par la douleur qui m'inonda le corps que par le désir encore plus puissant que je ressentis à ce moment-là. Au lieu de hurler de terreur, je me mis à gémir doucement, agrippant les cheveux de Damon pour renforcer sa prise sur mon cou. Il s'abreuva quelques secondes, après quoi je sentis sa langue passer sur la plaie, ce qui me déclencha de nouveaux gémissements. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux et m'embrassa avec fougue. Une de ses canines trancha ma langue, je sentis le liquide chaud couler dans ma bouche, tout comme dans la sienne, il avala mon sang tout en m'embrassant, ramenant autour de sa taille mes jambes me serrant le plus possible contre lui.

Nos langues se caressaient mutuellement, faisaient naitre en moi un véritable brasier. Je pense qu'il devait lui-même apprécier, vu qu'il avait préféré reprendre un aspect humain pour le reste de notre échange. Il me garda prisonnière dans l'étau de ses bras et me conduisit dans une chambre à l'étage avant de me recoller contre le mur. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux avec force, le forçant à m'embrasser encore et encore. Très vite, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, ne restait plus que nos pantalons. Il parsemait mon cou de baiser, s'attardant volontairement là où ses dents s'étaient plantées quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis il descendit sur ma poitrine, mordillant doucement les mamelons durcis, ce qui me provoqua de nouveaux frissons et de nouveaux gémissements.

_ – Tu vas me rendre dingue à gémir comme ça,_ souffla-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'une de ses mains venait de glisser dans mon jeans à la rencontre de mon intimité déjà bien humide.

Il fit entrer ses doits en moi en commença des vas et viens à me faire hurler si bien qu'il m'embrassa de nouveau pour me faire taire. Un quart de seconde plus tard, j'étais allongée, nue sur son lit, et lui me regardait avec un regard emplit de désir et d'excitation.

– _Vous n'êtes vraiment pas normal dans cette famille,_ souffla-t-il en me faisant sienne d'un puissant coup de reins.

Et on fit l'amour encore et encore, ce qui me permit de rendre compte que coucher avec un vampire avait certains avantages. Contrairement à ce qu'il montrait, Damon s'était avéré tendre et doux, il s'était même excusé pour m'avoir mordu.

– _On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il valait mieux demander pardon que permission,_ lui dis-je alors que j'avais la tête callée sur son torse. _Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis même d'accord pour que tu recommences si à chaque fois ça se termine comme ça. _

– _Attention, _me dit-il en se mettant sur moi,_ on devient vite accro quand on couche avec un vampire. _

Je ne dis rien, mais pensa que c'était déjà le cas. Il avait sur capturé mon cœur et ma raison en l'espace de quelques instants. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, quand on dit que la frontière est mince entre l'amitié et l'amour, c'est bien vrai ! Je voulus qu'il me fasse une nouvelle fois l'amour après ça, mais il refusa, disant que le sang que j'avais perdu m'affaiblissait que j'avais besoin de force pour récupérer et patati patata, mais moi tout ce que je voulais s'était lui ! Encore et tout simplement lui ! Je le laissai néanmoins me préparer un plateau-repas, si ça me permettait de le retrouver plus vite dans mon lit alors soit ! J'étais encore en train de manger quand Elena et Stefan entrèrent dans la pièce. Ma cousine vit tout de suite les marques de morsures sur mon cou.

– _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait bordel ?_ s'écria-t-elle en poussant Damon hors de son passage.

– _Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas changé !_ cracha alors Stefan au visage de son frère.

Le ton qu'il employa avec lui me broya le cœur. Ma cousine me serrait dans ses bras en pleurant légèrement et en me demandant pardon pour m'avoir impliqué là dedans alors que les deux frères réglaient leurs comptes.

– _Je te signale qu'elle est toujours en vie, ce qui prouve bien que j'ai changé ! En plus j'y suis pour rien ! _

– _Pardon ?_ hurla Elena en le regardant avec mépris, _ces marques-là n'on pas était causé par toi alors ?_

– _Si enfin… c'est pas vraiment comme ça que… _

– _Mais vous allez la boucler oui ?_ m'exclamais-je en sautant de ma chaise pour aller rejoindre mon beau brun_. Il m'a mordu et alors en quoi ça vous regarde tout les deux ? Ça vous arrive jamais peut-être quand vous vous envoyez en l'air ? _

– _S'envoyer en l'air ?_ répéta Elena choquée, _tu veux dire que… oh mon dieu. _

– _Elle dit vrai, je sens l'odeur de Damon sur elle, _affirma Stefan dégouté.

– _Ce qui est arrivé et arrivé ok, moi j'y vois pas de problème bien au contraire… c'est carrément jouissif,_ dis-je en jetant un regard complice à Damon. _Elena tu sors avec Stefan je ne m'en mêle pas alors fait de même tu seras gentille._

Après quoi j'embrassais tendrement Damon sous le regard dégouté des deux autres. Je dirais même que pour ma cousine il y avait un peu plus que du dégout un peu de jalousie sans doute… ou alors je me faisais des idées. Bref Damon et moi on passait du bon temps et ça ne regardait que nous et pour la suite et bien advienne que pourra ! En public, Damon affichait toujours cet air froid et sur de lui, mais en privé, il laissait tomber sa carapace et montrait le vrai Damon. Un être tendre et attentionné malgré sa condition qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé autant que lui pouvait aimer.

Je me sentais bien avec lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait, peu m'importait qu'il soit vampire. Pourtant un jour j'avais bien conscience que ce détail ferait une différence, mais pour le moment je me concentrais sur le présent et en profitais au maximum avec l'aide de Damon même si lui se faisait plus de soucis que moi à cause de sa nature. Il se faisait même tellement de soucis, qu'il tenait à ce que je porte un bracelet à base de verveine ainsi qu'une seringue emplie de verveine pure que je devais utiliser si un jour il allait trop loin.

– _Tu fais sortir l'animal en moi, je ne veux pas qu'un jour ça te soit fatal. Si tu dois m'arrêter, maintenant tu sauras comment faire,_ avait-il dit en me remettant 2 seringues et un pieu.

S'il pensait que je ferrais usage de ces choses sur lui, il rêvait éveillé, pourtant un jour peut-être en aurais-je besoin ! Qui sait ce qui arrive quand on joue avec le feu ? Certains vous dirons qu'on se brule, mais je ne voulais y penser … pas pour le moment.


End file.
